


一生所爱

by Inverno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inverno/pseuds/Inverno
Summary: 没在一起。





	一生所爱

**Author's Note:**

> 没在一起。

斯科皮八岁的时候喜欢上了写作。

这事毫无预兆。某一天德拉科正坐在阳台上看一本小说，小小的男孩拿着一张写满了字的羊皮纸来找他父亲。德拉科接过那张羊皮纸，幼稚的字体映入眼帘。看得出斯科皮写得很认真，并且对这件事充满激情。最开始的时候，他的字是整齐的，但越到后面就越凌乱，德拉科猜他可能只是过于投入并且过于兴奋，所以写得越来越快。他的故事简单而流畅，讲一个喜欢星空的小男孩，在母亲去世以后找到了天空中那颗属于他母亲的星星，然后有一天，小男孩在那颗星球上找到了他的母亲，把她带回了家。

德拉科放下羊皮纸的时候，斯科皮用一种期待的眼神看着他。那是他的第一篇故事，而且说实话，写得还不错，于是德拉科笑了，揉了揉儿子的头发：“写得很棒，斯科皮，可以告诉爸爸为什么想写这个故事吗？”

“因为妈妈走了已经一年了，奶奶告诉我妈妈会变成星星，所以我想有一天我会去星星上找她的。”斯科皮说这话的时候是很认真的，德拉科一时语塞，他没有在七岁的时候经历过死亡，那个时候他玩魁地奇，和朋友们在庄园里玩捉迷藏的游戏，还不知道庄园外还有那么多的生与死。而他的儿子，在这么小的年纪就有了看到夜骐的能力。于是德拉科只好说，“那你现在要好好地长大，妈妈看到变高变漂亮的你一定会高兴的。”

斯科皮用力地点了点头：“我会写很多很多故事，这样等我找到妈妈就可以念给她听。爸爸，我可以把故事都给你看吗？妈妈总是会喜欢你喜欢的东西的。”

“当然可以。”

斯科皮蹦蹦跳跳地走开了。接下来的一段时间，他总是时不时地把他写好的故事拿给德拉科看。男孩的思维很跳跃，他写各种各样不同的故事，有时候是有关巫师的，有时候是有关麻瓜的，有时候主角是人，有时候主角是动物。有时候他写他自己，有时候他写他的父亲，写他的母亲和他的祖父母。阿斯托利亚成了他的力量来源，他似乎永远不会疲倦，总是有那么多的灵感，成打的故事从他的羽毛笔尖倾泻而出。德拉科总是仔仔细细地看完每一个故事，仔细到要把每一个单词都记住。他的儿子还不明白死亡就是永远的分离，在他笔下，所有的死亡都会被挽回，所有的离别最后终会相遇，所有人都会有一个快乐而幸福的结局。

 

斯科皮九岁的时候，依然没有停止写作。他依然写很多的故事，写更多的人和事，他学会了更多的词，文字也更加精炼，只有完美结局没有改变。在斯科皮把最新的羊皮纸拿给德拉科的时候，他终于忍不住问儿子：“为什么狼和兔子最终幸福快乐地在一起了？”

“当然是因为我想他们能有一个最好的结局，难道大家开开心心地在一起不好吗？”

德拉科想告诉斯科皮最后狼还是会吃掉兔子，就像狮子和蛇永远不会走到一起，因为无数的选择中，唯独缺失了那个让它们走到一起的选项。

“那是很好，但是不是每一个故事都会有一个好的结局的。”德拉科说，看着他的儿子露出一个惊讶又气愤的表情，“也不是每一个人都必须有一个好的结局。你瞧，如果一个人做了坏事，他就必须得到惩罚，如果他过得幸福，那被他伤害过的那些人该怎么办呢？”

斯科皮有点泄气，但他想爸爸的话是对的，于是说：“我会回去想一想的，爸爸。”

那个晚上德拉科辗转反侧难以入眠，他告诉斯科皮的那些话令他想到了他还在霍格沃茨的那几年，那些记忆被尘封了起来，但霍格沃茨就像是一个咒语，一念出它，所有的画面都变得清晰了起来。五年级以前德拉科一直都过得很开心，他的烦恼只有他的成绩和哈利·波特，而那之后就是噩梦，六年级和七年级是他最痛苦的回忆，恐惧真实得仿佛要具现化成一片泥泞的海洋将他吞没。凌晨的时候德拉科还是没有丝毫的睡意，于是翻身起来，溜到了斯科皮的房间。金发的男孩睡得很熟，半张脸都埋在被子里，德拉科没有带魔杖，在黑暗中看着儿子的睡颜，他们父子俩长得这么像，他甚至不能在儿子的脸上找到一点阿斯托利亚的痕迹。他不知道斯科皮是不是梦见了他母亲，因为男孩翻了个身，迷糊地嘟哝了一句“妈妈”。

他从斯科皮的房间里出来，径直走到了书房。他坐着发了一会儿呆，然后写作这个念头击中了他。他想把那些事写下来——他是仅有的几位逃过了刑罚、安然度日的食死徒，没有一个人比他更深刻地体会到那种恐惧与绝望。他屏住呼吸，心嘭嘭跳着。等他反应过来的时候，他已经翻出羊皮纸，羽毛笔蘸好了墨水。他提着笔想了一会儿，写下第一个单词。第一个词被写出来之后，词语、句子接连着跃出他的笔尖，他一整个晚上都坐在书房里，把他想到的那些事全部写下来。

写下来，这件事的开始是很简单的，但德拉科发现越往后就越艰难。他不像斯科皮那样充满激情——一开始是的，但渐渐地，他变得冷静克制，仿佛站在第三者的角度在审视这一群步入思想歧途的疯子，审视当年那个胆小的自己。

他用了比他预计的还要长的时间来写完一整部书，等到斯科皮十一岁的时候，他终于进入了最后的结尾阶段。

斯科皮进入霍格沃茨前的那个假期，达芙妮来了庄园。卢修斯·马尔福和纳西莎·马尔福前几年的时候搬到了国外，整个庄园就只剩下了他和斯科皮两个人。达芙妮的到来让斯科皮很开心，达芙妮很喜欢斯科皮，每次来都会给他带不少有趣的玩意儿，这次也不例外。但是最后，斯科皮情绪低落地跑来找他：“爸爸，妈妈还会回来吗？”

德拉科楞了一下，下意识地说：“会的。”

“可是达芙妮姨妈说她不会回来了，她说，死亡就是永远不能再见，是这样吗？”

斯科皮到了懂得忍住眼泪的年龄了，德拉科看到他眼里泪水在打转，但那双眼睛却要求他说出真相，于是他说：“是的，她不会再回来了。”

“不过她会在这里。”德拉科指了指斯科皮的胸口，“只要你记得她，她会一直在，一直陪着你。”

但那之后斯科皮就不再写故事了，他消沉了一阵子，直到霍格沃茨的录取通知书到来。把他送上霍格沃茨特快的那天晚上，德拉科写完了最后一部分，然后他完完整整地看了一遍，做了一点小修改，把书稿寄到了出版社。

 

新年过后，他的书出版了，被摆在了各个书店最显眼的位置。预言家日报评价这本书说，即使用最简单、不加任何修饰的叙事，都能让人深刻地体会到食死徒们的疯狂与可怕。德拉科放下报纸，他对书评并不感兴趣，甚至都记不起写这本书的初衷了。他收到很多的来信，在斯科皮不在家的日子，他就会挑些信来读用以打发时间。三月的时候，他收到了一封来自波特的信，在看到寄信人名字的一瞬间他的心脏停止了跳动，他深呼吸一口气，拆开了那封信。波特没有发表对那本书的意见，只是请他周末的时候去他家喝茶。

德拉科戴着眼镜把这封信来来回回看了好几遍。波特请他去喝茶。他没有任何拒绝的理由，于是他当下就写了回信。

 

德拉科的书房里有一个抽屉，他把所有的预言家日报都放在了那里。他猫头鹰带着他的信走了之后，他拉开抽屉，准确无比地找到某一张报纸。他从来不费心去记哪一年哪一天的报纸在哪个位置，但奇怪的是，他总能准确找到他要的那张。

他靠在椅子上看着那张泛黄的报纸，头版头条，大字写着“世纪婚礼！救世主迎娶金妮·韦斯莱”。那是十五年前的事了，之后他们有了三个孩子，然而，在五年前，他们离婚了。预言家日报用了很大篇幅来夸耀救世主和前国家队追球手，把他们所有能说的优点都列了出来，然后才用简略的几句话表达了对他们离婚的惋惜，并且提到了他们的三个孩子中最大的那个跟着母亲，小儿子和女儿则跟着父亲。报纸上没有写到他们离婚的真正原因，他们的好友又对此秘而不宣。德拉科那个时候已经不那么关心真相了，他只是看着这个标题，想，波特离婚了。

 

他是爱哈利·波特的，从什么时候开始的，他不记得了。也许是五年级到六年级的那段时间。那段时间太难熬了，他爱哈利·波特，爱得要发疯，但同时又任凭黑魔王在自己手臂上烙下烙印，走向波特的对立面。他痛苦地忍着他的爱，不能露出一分一毫来，在这一点上他要感谢他的贝拉姨妈，没有人发现他爱上了哈利·波特，甚至连波特本人都没有。他在庄园见到脸被蜇人咒扭曲的波特，他蹲下来望进那双对他而言既是天堂又是地狱的眼睛，他看到了恐惧与愤怒，而波特，也许只是看到了一片虚空。然后就像所有人知道的那样，战争结束，波特娶了金妮·韦斯莱。那个时候德拉科把自己囚禁在庄园里，恐惧面对外界，恐惧其他人的目光。他希望所有人都在追捧救世主，遗忘他这个小小的、不称职的食死徒。他在黑暗里度过了很长一段时间，一直到他爱上了阿斯托利亚。

他在爱波特的时候，以为自己再也不会爱上其他人，事实并非如此，他爱阿斯托利亚，这种爱和他对波特的爱不同，但他的确爱她。没有人规定人只能爱一个人，他爱阿斯托利亚，托付了自己的全部，甚至是生命。他爱这个解救了他、让他变得与众不同的女人，一直到她去世，一直到现在。

 

给波特的回信送出去之后，有一瞬间他很害怕，这阵恐惧突如其来又迅速消散在空气中。

毕竟已经过去了十八年。

 

他到波特家的时候，波特正在厨房里，红发的小女孩给他开了门。女孩长得更像她妈妈一点，德拉科想，但是她有一双波特的绿眼睛，那双眼睛正熠熠生辉地看着他。

“您好，马尔福先生，爸爸正在厨房里泡茶。”小女孩把他带到客厅，然后不知从哪里抽出一本书来，“我很喜欢您的书，您能给我签个名吗？”

“你爸爸允许你看它？”德拉科没想到这么小的孩子就会看这种……恐怖的书。

“当然不是啦，爸爸经常不在家，但他把书放在了书桌上，所以我就偷偷看了。”

德拉科怀着奇异的心情签下了自己的名字——在一本波特的书上，他还是学生的时候，才会悄悄地把两个人的名字写在一起。这很奇怪，因为现在他们都已经成年成家，有了孩子，而他竟然还怀有那种心情。

“嗨，马尔福。”波特端着两杯茶，一杯放在了他面前。热气腾腾的，他隔着茶水的水雾看到波特的脸，他想他仍然爱波特，这种爱比起当年没有减少一分一毫，只是现在，岩浆般滚烫的感情慢慢沉淀了下来，那种激烈的爱没有再度复苏，而是变成了一种比他血液还要浓稠得多的东西融在了他体内，随着他的每一次心跳在体内循环。他不再能清晰地感受到那种点亮他的火花，但他知道爱就在那里，被时光软化，变得静默而沉重，流淌在他的血管里。

他想，他怎么能同时爱波特和阿斯托利亚呢？每一个都能让他为之付出生命，前者给他带来温暖，后者的名字长久以来都是一把利刃。可他的确爱着他们。

“你好，波特。”

 

波特想让他写一本西弗勒斯·斯内普的自传，他没有任何思考就答应了下来。

波特给了他一个小瓶子，那是斯内普生前留给波特的他一生的记忆。“要看看吗？”波特把瓶子递给他的时候问他，但德拉科奇异地拒绝了他，和另一人一起看一段记忆是一件非常奇怪的事，事实上，偷窥别人的思想令人难堪而且羞愧。这件事有两个人做得极为优秀，一个是伏地魔，另一个是邓布利多。德拉科曾经想过要偷窥波特的思想，但他没能做到，现在他觉得那真是个多余而幼稚的念头。

他谢过了波特留他多坐一会儿的好意，并且答应波特在写完的第一时间就会把稿子寄给他看，然后他回到了家，在冥想盆里度过了他的魔药教授的一生。

 

从前，似乎很多人都觉得他很擅长魔药，是的，他的确在课业上做得不错，但那并不能称之为“擅长”。熬制魔药是一个复杂而精细的过程，不幸的是，他那个时候并没有那样的耐心。而他的魔药学教授，为了所爱之人隐忍十几年，他将那份爱隐藏得那么深，甚至连世界上最厉害的摄神取念者都无法发觉。那是有多么得小心翼翼并且卑微啊，德拉科只有在这个时候才会觉得他和他的教授有那么一点点的相似。

“爱是一种记忆，有些人选择放下这段记忆，而有些人选择蜷缩其中。”他这样写道。话语文字自然地流淌出来，他一边写着，一边回忆起他的教授，谁能想到，这样一个学生心中永远的恶人，还会有如此温柔而且深情的一面呢？

“西弗勒斯·斯内普是黑色的，像一团阴影。他曾经被无数人唾弃，因为他是食死徒，是伏地魔的间谍、走狗，人们对他的死亡毫不同情，甚至会骂上一句‘活该’，而正是这样的人，他的魔杖却依然能发射出温暖、带给人希望的守护神咒。他像一剂魔药，深沉、神秘而且慢热。”

他写下最后一句话之后愣了很久，然后按照往常的习惯，检查过这一卷羊皮纸后复制了一份寄给了波特。他每写一章就会给波特寄去一份，这一年多里，他们养成了通信的习惯，最开始的时候只是单纯地聊德拉科写下的书稿，渐渐地，波特的信里就多了一些其他的东西，他们讲起霍格沃茨的那些时候，讲到阿不思和斯科皮闯了什么祸，讲到几个街区之外新开的一家日本料理店……波特大概不知道，德拉科的每一封信每一个字都经过了仔细的思索，这不是写作带来的习惯，只是他必须保证这些文字安分守己，不会透露出他的感情来。

多可笑，大脑封闭术教他向外人封闭自己的思想，却无法向自己封存那些多余的感情。

 

他的第二本书敲定出版，他提前收到了样书，出版社寄来了十几本，德拉科不知道自己留着那么多样书有什么用，于是他拿了两本送给波特和他的女儿。

他那一天在波特家吃的晚饭，波特亲自下厨做饭。

 

八月的时候，书出版了，这一年莉莉也要去霍格沃茨上学了，她走之前请马尔福给她买的书签了名，并询问是不是可以给他寄信。

九月的时候，马尔福送斯科皮去车站，遇到了金妮和她现任的丈夫。

十月的时候，莉莉给他写信。比起哈利·波特，莉莉·波特显然更喜欢他。德拉科一点都不明白为什么，但他明白了一点，马尔福并不是生来就是波特的敌人。他们曾经有无限多种可能，只是他们恰好选择了其中最糟糕的选项。那都是他的错。

之后德拉科开始写新书，并且保持和两个波特并不频繁的通信。在斯科皮完全放弃了写作之后，反倒是他坚持了下来，他不像斯科皮那样写得飞快，事实上，在斯科皮念书的这七年里，他只写完了三本书而已。

有时候，他会故意让自己露出一点破绽，在某本书的某个章节里的某句话，悄悄写下一丝爱，他想这么细小的地方，波特是不会发现的。马尔福们总是很狡猾的。

 

莉莉·波特二十四岁的时候，成为了德拉科的编辑，那个时候马尔福已经不再写历史了，他写了其他更多的小说。

对于莉莉成为他的编辑这件事，既在他的意料之中又在他的意料之外。莉莉非常爱他的书，每一本，但她从来不对他妄谈他的书。在莉莉告诉他她成功地成为了编辑的时候，德拉科问她为什么，红发的姑娘笑着说：“事实上，在我读过你的第二本书的时候，我就决心成为你的编辑。”

她把他送的那本样书拿了出来，“我不知道你还记不记得当时为什么要写下这句话，‘一个人的价值不为他的出身所决定，他从前犯的过错也不能切断他的未来’，我那个时候很好奇，为什么一个纯血——一个在拥护纯血地位的家庭中成长的人会写下这样的话。我父母倒是这么教育我，但看现在，仍然有有部分人持有纯血至上的观念。”

德拉科自己完全不记得自己有写过这样的句子了，于是他只好老老实实地承认，这句话也许根本没有经过他的思考。

“人的思想是很难改变的。”红发的姑娘狡黠地一笑，然后又补上一句，“不经意间写下的东西也许才震撼人心——也最能暴露人心。”

红发的姑娘远比他想象的还要聪敏与敏锐，那双绿眼睛里露出了然的光，但她什么都没有说。

 

哈利·波特五十五岁的时候退休了，从此过上了舒适却无聊的退休生活。他一直都没有再婚，所以闲下来的大把时光都只能一人度过。他趁着身子还硬朗，选择了去世界各地旅游。

德拉科六十五岁的时候还没有停止写作，他不知道是什么力量支撑着他坚持写到了现在。他早些年的时候近视了，不得不戴着眼镜工作，到了这个年纪，又要戴上老花镜，而且他的记忆力也大不如从前了，这对一位作家来说是致命的。并且这一年，救世主真的老了，他生了病，住到了圣芒戈。在看到哈利·波特生病的新闻之后，德拉科把这一天的预言家日报放到了抽屉里面，决定不再写作。

莉莉这个时候已经成了一名全职作家，出版了几本她自己的书。在告诉莉莉他决定停止写作之后，莉莉来到了马尔福庄园，请求他给她父亲写一本书。还没有人写过哈利·波特传奇的一生，被选中的这个人拒绝了所有人想要为他作传的请求，最后这项殊荣却落到了德拉科的头上。

但是在写完这本书之前，哈利·波特突然去世了。死亡来得如此迅速，令德拉科措手不及。葬礼之后，他完成了书稿，莉莉再一次担任了他的编辑，她把样书给德拉科送去的时候，问：“你爱他，对吗？从很早以前开始，每一本书里都明明白白地写着。”

德拉科想，莉莉真是一个聪敏的人，她看穿了所有的事情，却不点破。要是哈利·波特也像他女儿一样就好了，也许他们早就已经结了婚，过上了有停止不了的斗嘴的快乐日子，波特会给他做饭，他可以随时告诉波特他爱他。

他没有对莉莉承认，只是叹了口气。

 

哈利啊哈利，你为什么不能回头看看呢？

 

 

END


End file.
